edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungry Eds
Hungry Eds is a fanon episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds get lost in a big forest and are lured into a trap set by Missy when they get hungry. Missy traps them under layers of giant food layers. Transcript: Ed: Right over there guys! That's where we go! Edd and Eddy: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (The Eds hit a tree and they fall asleep then the camera pans to the night sky) (The next morning, the Eds wake up lost in the woods. A low growling noise is heard) Eddy: (stomach growls) Yep, I'm hungry. Edd: What were those low growls? Eddy: Uh...this might be embarrassing, but, heh heh, they were my stomach growling. AND THERE'S NOTHING TO EAT FOR MILES!!!!!! I could eat tree bark, no wait, that would splinter my stomach. I'm just so hungry. (Another low growl noise is heard) Eddy: That wasn't me. Edd: (stomach growls) Oh! That was me. A belly growl. (Blushes) Looks like Eddy's not the only one hungry. Yep, nothing to eat here. I could eat leaves, no wait, they might taste bitter and they could be unhealthy or sickening. Ed: Hungry. Could eat clothes, wait, CLOTHES TASTE BAD FOR ED!!!!!! AND NOTHING TO EAT FOR MILES!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA STARVE TO DEATH!!!!!!! Edd: Suppose we do find food? Eddy: Huh...better be good stuff if it's food we find. Edd: Let's go find food and a way out of this forest. (Later, the Eds, unsuccessful at finding any of those 2, look serverely tired. Ed collapses in front of a huge pile of food, then Edd collapses in front of one, and then Eddy collapses in front of one) Eddy: I say we catch our breaths. (The Eds catch their breaths) (Ed's stomach rumbles, expressing hunger) Eddy: Oh, Lumpy! Your stomach just growled! Heh heh! (Stomach rumbles, expressing hunger) Ooh! My stomach just growled! Heh heh! I guess I didn't know how hungrier I got! Edd: You could say that again. (Stomach rumbles, expressing hunger) Ooh! Now I know how hungrier I am! Eddy: Aw dang! This is making me hungrier and hungrier! (Spots huge pile of food in front of him) FINALLY!!!!! FOOD FOR THE BELLY!!!!! AND IT'S MINE!!!! ALL MINE!!!!!! (Tears into the huge pile) Edd: (Spots huge pile of food in front of him) I don't care if you don't want to share your pile of food with me. For I have my own. (Eats) Ed: (Spots huge pile of food in front of him) You don't need to share Double D, for I have my own pile! (Tears into pile) (Later, it shows the Eds looking stuffed) Eddy: Satisfying. So worth it all right! *URRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Edd: Uck! That burp sounded nasty Eddy! Anyway, I feel satisfied. Now I'm not-AGGGGGH!!!!!! *Urrrp!* (Blushes) ...hungry anymore. Ed: Good one Double D! Ed filled! Ed happy! *Urp!* Eddy: Let's go find a way out of these woods. (A net surrounds the Eds, trapping them) Edd: Oh no no no no no no! We're trapped!